Armed Guard
Welcome to the Armed Guard page! The Armed Guard is the guild of Tyler Michael Crossbones. I will now be posting the Guild Newsletter once a week and give a account of uniforms. I will also jot down special occasions which has been added to the guild because of all your loyalty. History The Armed Guard was a guild formed by Roger Warskull. It has a long and sad history to it. The story goes like this: Long Ago at the begining of the carribean, there awoke a man by the name of Roger Warskull. He maste '' '' red being a pirate almost imediately and decided to do something with his life. He decided to create an army. The Armed Guard was at max people when warskull's enemies decided it was time to put him down. They destroyed his ship The Shadow and marrooned him on Rumrunner Island. His best men ,including his Flag Lieutenant a Tyler Crossbones, fought to maintain control over the havoc and chaos of the rest of the guild. The enemies landed on the island and started to slaughter the weak members. During a ambush on warskull's base camp he was shot in the soldier and with his dying breath gave command of the guild to crossbones. Crossbones soon crushed the enemies and traitors and started to hunt them down. One group of deserters fled with crossbones wife and burned his Tortuga house. They sailed to Port Royal under the command of the jelous Sergeant Joseph. Crossbones aproached with his best men and killed all the deserters. Joseph shot Crossbones wife and fled, and to this day only Joseph and Captain Crossbones are alive to remember the story. Crossbones disbanded his guild and deleted his player but now two years later he has re emerged using his old name. He remade the guild and captains it as Prime Minister of Switzerland. Members #Captain Tyler Crossbones #Flag Lieutenant Christopher Ironshot - Second-in-Command #Lieutenant Jonathan Scurvycastle - Third-in-Command # Lieutenant Commander Adam - pending, might be Commander of the Field # Lieutenant Mark Sharkswine - Director of ANA Other Officers (all are veterans) *Corporal Peters *Corporal Smith *Sergeant Axle *Lieutenant Commander George Christopher Others *Avatar - Crossbones horse *Twister - John Scurvycastle horse (present) *Reaper - Nigel Crossbones horse There are currently 78 members in Armed Guard. - I am no longer adding Privates (veterans) or Cadets (members) because the numbers are too high and I can keep track, only lieutenants and commanders will be added as of now. Uniforms *New uniforms every three months 'Unlimited ' *Emerald Duelist Hat *Emerald Duelist Coat *Any Vest *Emerald Duelist Shirt *Gold Skull Belt *Emerald Duelist Pants *Emerald Duelist Shoes 'Basic ' *No Hat (unless you are officer) *No Coat *No Vest *Swashbuckler Shirt *Box Belt *Any Pants *Hard Leather Shoes Ships *Noble Titan - Command ship Noble Fleet *Sea Sabre - Flagship # # # # # Tortuga Fleet *Noble General # # # # # Padres Fleet *Blue Revenge - Flagship # # # # # Port Royal Fleet *Noble Queen # # # # # Cuba Fleet *Noble King # # # # # Locations *Camp Avatar - HQ *EITC Office - Crossbones office *Boatswains house - Crossbones house *Bowdash Mansion - Ryan and Rose house *Fort Courageous - Crossbones is making plans for it *Governors Mansion - Bern Manor Islands #Cuba - Home Island #Tortuga - Guild spends most time there #Port Royal - Used for Large group meetings with other guilds #Padres del Feugo - Mining Camp where we put our prisoners to work #Driftwood Island - Vacation Island #Other Islands will be used for special events International Relations *England - Allied *France - Allied *Russia - Allied *Empire - Indifferent Key: Allied = Open trade and assistance to each other) Indifferent = Neuteral) At War = Hostile Conflict Wanted Summers here! Happy summer everyone :) ~Rose Macmorgan |} Happy Summer everyone, please write your names down on this wishing a happy summer to everyone - Tyler Crossbones, GM of the Armed Guard Armed Guard News Newsflash May 21 Armed Guard Newsletter has been set up. First Newsletter will be May 26. Captain Crossbones has been un-grounded! Captain Crossbones cousin (in real life) passed away this weekend. Newsletter May 26 Armed Guard has officially been named the guild of Switzerland. (paragraph 1) The guild has issued the Noobcruit Strategy. (paragraph 2) Billy Scurvystealer has adressed the Council. (paragraph 3) New family member! (paragraph 4) Switzerland is now named a real country! King Ryan the Legend has issued the Armed Guard as the main guild and armed force. Prime Minister Tyler Crossbones has issued Lieutenant John Scurvycastle as GOA (General of the Army) Feel free to join Switzerland just say so in the comments. Noobcruit is a recruiting strategy that was formed on Friday by Prime Minister. It goes like this: First make your most trusted person online a gm and player friend them, then make a new pirate and have the gm make you an officer. Go around the Welcome Server and invite all the noobs. Keep doing that and your numbers will increase. On Saturday Billy Scurvystealer addressed the Council. His request was help from the Armed Guard to fight the guild INFERNO. Council members Ryan, Rose, and Ice Heart agreed, council member Nigel Crossbones disagreed so help was granted to Billy's guild, Cult of Personality. The Royal Family has new member! It turns out that King Ryan is Tyler Crossbones younger brother. That means that Ryan's father was Roger Warskull. See you all next week for the second issue of the newsletter. Newsflash June 14 Sorry I have not been up to date with the News but I was really busy with the last weeks of School. Now that Schools out and Summer has started you can expect to see much more activity. BTW, we really need to be on top of things and get a good amount of troops. Tyler Crossbones Photos Add your photos here...... Category:Guilds